Hard Luck Woman
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ele não hesitou em dizer que a odiava, assim que viu aquele brilho em seus olhos. Ela também não hesitou em responder, assim que percebeu que ele também estava com saudades. - Zoro & Robin - Oneshot


**N/A: **_One Piece_ pertence ao rei (-s) Eiichiro Oda.

Minha primeira fic do meu casal preferido de OP. Não sei porque nunca havia conseguido terminar uma oneshot deles, acho que foi o medo de deixá-los OOC~

Música do KISS - pra variar xP~-.

* * *

**Hard Luck Woman****,**

Roronoa Zoro & Nico Robin

* * *

_( Você será uma mulher de má sorte, baby, até encontrar seu homem. )_

Já era tarde, quase manhã, quando eles acabaram aquela festa. Apesar de uma pequena sombra agora existir nos olhos do Capitão¹, ele não poderia deixar de festejar com alegria o reencontro com os seus nakamas. Brook, que tinha o hábito de permanecer acordado, ficou como vigia "noturno". Franky e Sanji estavam largados sobre a mesa. Usopp e Luffy estavam deitados na grama do convés, próximos a árvore. Chopper dormia tranqüilamente no escorregador. Nami foi à única que havia ido pra o seu quarto, para dormir na cama. E _ela_ havia sumido, há alguns minutos. Não que isso o interessasse, de qualquer maneira.

Virou a caneca com bebida na boca tomando o conteúdo de uma só vez. Acenou para Brook, que já estava na cabine de observação do mastro, e calmamente começou a caminhar para seu quarto. O corredor estreito estava escuro, o que para uma pessoa levemente alterada, não era de muita ajuda. Tropeçou nos próprios pés, ou assim ele achava que tinha sido. Olhou para trás, rapidamente, a tempo de ver um pé se desmaterializar de uma parede, se tornando pétalas de flor que permaneceram no ar por pouco tempo antes de desaparecer completamente.

Qualquer bêbado deixaria aquilo para lá e continuaria seu caminho, afinal, bêbados não tem muita noção das coisas. _Um pé brotando da parede?_ Entretanto, Zoro era um bêbado em especial que conhecia aquela habilidade como ninguém mais, _além da dona_, conhecia.

- Nico Robin?

Ela apareceu na sua frente, com uma das mãos cobrindo a boca. O riso baixo o fez perceber que ainda estava caído, sentado com as mãos para trás como apoio. Quando tentou se levantar, mãos surgiram dessa vez no chão, o prendendo. Fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Abriu os olhos novamente, quando sentiu os lábios dela pressionarem os seus. As mãos seguraram-lhe pelos ombros, o apertando levemente. Suspirou quando a viu se separar, depois de pouquíssimos segundos.

- Estou matando as saudades.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de matar as saudades. Derrubando as pessoas por aí...

Robin mordiscou o lábio inferior e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Sentou-se em cima das pernas dele –que estavam estiradas no chão – e pousou as mãos no rosto dele, a forçando a olhá-la. As mãos que o prendiam havia desaparecido, e Zoro finalmente se viu livre.

- É que você gosta _desse_ jeito.

- Não – Ele corou rapidamente, e ela percebendo isso riu levemente. – Eu odeio.

- Tem certeza?

_Aquele_ tom de voz! Como ele poderia algum dia gostar de qualquer coisa em Nico Robin? Como ele _pode_ ter se deixado levar? Maldita mulher! Com raiva, e sem fazer muito esforço, segurou firme na sua cintura e a fez ir para trás, caindo por cima dela. Manteve o peso do corpo nos braços e sentiu as mãos dela lhe subirem pelos músculos destes, arranhando-os levemente. Viu os olhos azuis brilharem, apesar da falta de luz. Por isso não hesitou em dizer, com a voz rouca, na sua orelha:

- Absoluta. Eu te odeio.

Internamente, Robin riu. Porque será que para ele era tão difícil dizer o contrario? Afinal, _"Eu te amo"_ soava tão forte como _"Eu te odeio"_. E no caso deles, ambos significavam a mesma coisa...

- Eu também, Kenshi-san. – Teve tempo de dizer, antes que ele a puxasse para si.

_(Eu não quero te magoar, garota. Você sabe que nunca consegui mentir...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A**: ¹ - Acho que a essa altura, todo mundo já sabe de que sombra de tristeza nos olhos do Luffy eu to falando né? :(

E eu acho siim que eles vão voltar a se encontrar, que vão pro Sunny, vão fazer uma festona de cinco dias -q e blábláblá... Só não faço idéia de como nem quando vai ser. OP é tão difícil de prever! –chora- Oda-sama não dá brexas... u.u yare yare.

Enfim, **reviews**? *-*


End file.
